una historia de amor de una chica y un pokemon
by biniru-chan
Summary: pokefilia, es lo unico que describe esto, pero... no esta mal, el amor viene en muchas formas, y cuando es mutuo no importa lo que los demas digan o hagan, siempre sera amor... y esta es mi historia, de como una chica se puede enamorar de un pokemon, raro no creen? bueno pues pasen a leer y me entenderan
1. El comienzo de todo

Disclaimer: pokemon NO me pertenece! le pertenese a los genios de nintendo

* * *

**capitulo 1: el comienzo de todo**

mi historia empieza aqui... en pueblo paleta, se preguntaran quien soy? bueno... mi nombre es Catalina, mis amigos me dicen Cat, tengo un pelo ondulado de color cafe oscuro y mido masomenos 1,59 soy una chica de 19 años, aunque se que eso no es de importancia para muchos, pero, si siges leyendo esto es por algo, y es que quieres conoser mi historia, esta historia es... sin mas que decir... una aberracion a la naturaleza... pokemonfilia, pero para mi y mi arcanine no lo es, y para algunos tampoco.

todo empieza, como ya dije en pueblo paleta, yo me encontraba en una casa no muy grande, solamente vivia con mi mama, pues mi papa se habia separado y se fue a vivir a la region de johto, a mi me encantaban los pokemones, pero nunca habia capturado ninguno, ash, un chico menor que yo, ya habia empezado su viaje pokemon, antes de irse me dijo "si yo puedo, tu tambien... ve, habla con el profesor Oak, se que te tendra un hermoso pokemon inicial" en eso, me emocione bastante, le hable a mi mama y le dije:

-mama, ya tengo mas de 18, quisiera ir a una aventura pokemon, promeo volver a visitarte no creas que te voy a dejar sola, no seria capaz-

-e-esta bien Catiush, espero volver a verte pronto, no lleves mucho equipaje, solo lo esencial-

le di un largo abrazo y subi a mi habitacion corriendo, emocionada agarre mi mochila negra repleta de pines de pokemones y sali de la casa, apunte con mi pulgar a la nada y grite

-mi futuro como maestra pokemon esta cerca!-

en eso pasaba mi mejor amiga y grito

-VIVIRAS BAJO UN PUENTE!-

-SILENCIO ESCLAVA!-

maria jose se llama mi mejor amiga, es algo mas bajita que yo, era mas planita pero con una cara muy tierna ocultando su lado rudo, pelo largo liso y negro. aunque aveces nos tratemos algo duro siempre hemos sido las mejores amigas, desde los 6 años

-conque, tu tambien iras de aventura pokemon?- dijo ella

-pues si maria, espero lograr a ser buena entrenadora, pero mas que las medallas y todo eso, quiero conoser muchos pokemones y encariñarme bastante con ellos-

-me alegra! yo tambien ire... pero me mudare a la region de hoenn, pero siempre nos mantendremos en contacto con el celular-

-porsupuesto! ademas no creas que te libraras de mi tan facilmente, tontilla-

-hehe, no tengo tanta suerte, bueno charizard, nos vamos-

ella tenia un enorme charizar al lado, no se como rayos no lo vi, el simplemente acerto con la cabeza y feliz se fue caminando al lado de su entrenadora

-ojala logre encontrar un pokemon asi...- dije contenta, mientras caminaba feliz donde Oak.

aunque yo era una floja, cuando me daban ataques hiperactivos de emocion nadie en el mundo sabia como carajos mi corazon lo soportaba, porque si esos ataques le dieran a alguien mas, moriria de una taticardia segura, asi que alegre y contenta corri mas rapido que el chapulin colorado llegando a la velocidad del caracol al laboratorio del profesorito roble, que de profesor no tenia ni madres, era un cientifico con nombre de madera que investigaba pokemones en un laboratorio con mas preosupuesto que la naza, en fin, llege feliz, tanto que patee la puerta, partiendola

-PERO QUE...! ohh... buenas, bienvenida al laboratorio, me llamo Oak-

-dime algo que no sepa... nah! mentiras, hola, me llamo Catalina, vengo en busca de un pokemon, porque quiero iniciar mi aventura-

-bueno, tenemos a charmander, bulbasaur y squirtle, perfecto para principiantes-

yo nege con la cabeza

-disculpa... pero 1: quien carajos elije a bulbasaur?! 2: charmander y squirtle estan bastante mainstream... ademas no soy principiante, solo quiero uno para iniciar mi aventura- obiamente, menti con lo ultimo, los 3 me paresian geniales, pero yo no queria uno inicial, yo sabia todo de los pokemones, asi que no me seria problema usar uno mas desarrollado

-bueno... tenemos un arcanine macho, pero me temo que es bastante rudo y testarudo, es terco, agresivo, grosero y no le gusta obedecer, ademas, esta apenas evolucionado-

-me lo llevo!-

-bajo tu propio riesgo-

-crees que no pienso lo que hago?-

-creo que ni piensas-

como era de esperarse me enfade algo, aunque el solo rio

-era broma! aver... aqui tienes tu pokemon, ten cuidado-

-no te preocupes... se lo que hago!-

agarre la pokebola, me puse a pensar y dije

-disculpa, se puede cambiar el diseño de la pokebola?-

-pues si... necesitas una pintura especial, echa en korea o algo hasi, ya ni me acuerdo, el caso, esta en la mesa de la izquierda-

vi las pinturas... eran como aerosoles, asi que no se me haria dificil, de todos modos, era grafitera, pero solo practicaba en murales de diseño para no meter en ningun problema a mi billetera.

estaba a punto de salir, cuando un ruido me distrajo, voltee a ver a Oak, quien tenia su mano derecha estrechada... moviendo los 4 dedos de adentro a afuera, como pidiendo algo

-las pinturas no fueron gratis-

-ya voy ya voy- dije sacando 20 dolares de mi billetera y dandoselos.

en esas llege a casa, le di un besito a mi mama y le dije

-todavia no me voy, arreglare un par de cosas-

llege a casa y puse la pokebola en mi mesa de trabajo, amaba pintar y dibujar, agarre el aerosol de color negro y pinte la parte de arriba de la pokebola con el, luego le puse a el aerosol una especie de pitillo, no para tomar sino para que pudiera hacer mejor los detalles, y emprese a dibujar llamas con el amarillo, rojo y naranja, terminado, estando yo feliz por mi trabajo eleve la pokebola al cielo y hasiendo con mi boca el ritmo de cuando link encontraba una llave en algun templo dije:

-tanananananananana TAN TAN TAN TAAN! has mejorado exitosamente tu pokebola!-

agarre mi celular, mis ahorros de toda la vida, que eran muchisimos, de echo, aunque suene raro, mas de un millon de pokes, lo se, era rica, pero tambien modesta, por eso decidi ahorrar para esta aventura y solo comprare lo necesario, tambien eche agua y alimentos, ademas de unas bolsas para las bayas y mis liensos, pinturas, aerosoles y lapices de dibujo, como rayos cabia todo eso en una mochilita negra? nisiquiera yo lo se, creo que hay un agujero negro dentro o algo asi.

sali de nuevo, dejandole a mi mama un dibujo junto a un mensaje que decia "volvere pronto, lo juro".

senti pecado por mi pokemon, asi que fui caminando y lo libere, su reaccion no fue la mejor, salio furioso y me vio con ira

-hola! me llamo Catalina, soy tu nueva entrenadora-

el arcanine vio furioso la pokebola y gruñio

-ohh... no te gusta estar hay adentro verdad-

el me vio y nego con la cabeza

-aahh! si no te gusta entonses... NO SE HASE!- lanze la pokebola al suelo y de un zapataso la rompi, en eso el arcanine salio corriendo, yo cai al piso triste, y empeze a llorar en silencio... habia caido en un truco tan tonto... sin embargo, el arcanine volteo a verme y sintio algo de pesar... se hacerco y aunque serio, se apego a mi, como diciendome "solo por esta vez, y creete suertuda!", yo levante la vista y lo vi, tan grande y majestuoso, simplemente lo abraze y le dije:

-gracias...-

el no cambio su exprecion

-vamos! tenemos un camino que segir... no crees?-

el camino a mi lado, por mas serio que estubiera, se veia facinado, viendo a todos lados con curiosidad

-arcanine, nunca habias estado aqui?-

el nego con la cabeza, asi que le dije algo un poco mas espesifico

-alguna ves saliste del laboratorio?-

el nego de nuevo, yo con algo de pesar le dije

-bueno! pues tenemos mucho que explorar-

caminando por las rutas, diciendole cortesmente a entrenadores que no queriamos pelear y librandonos de pokemones salvajes, por el simple echo de que cuando queria pelear arcanine me miraba y negaba con la cabeza y apuntaba alfrente, como diciendo: "todavia no, primero exploremos", llegamos a una ciudad, viridan city, en donde buscamos algunas pokebolas y otros objetos

-bienvenidos a la tienda pokemon! que se les ofrece-

-si buenas, quiero unas 6 pokebolas, 1agua mineral, y una bolsa para recolectar bayas-

-bueno... total unos 15 dolares-

le entrege el dinero a la chica

-valla! veo que tienes un lindo arcanine justo hay!-

arcanine la vio con mirada asesina, ella se quedo paralisada con un tic en el ojo y solo volvio a su trabajo

-arcanine, tienes hambre-

el nego con la cabeza, pero su estomago crugio, asi que deduje que si tenia mucha hambre

-que te gustaria comer?-

arcanine solamente me vio, nada mas, asi que decidi hacerle algo especial, para ir mejorando mi relacion con el.

caminando de vuelta a la ruta 1 baje todo tipo de bayas de los arboles, en algunos con mas esfuerzo que en otros, le di de elejir a arcanine, quien solo selecciono las acidas, entonses agarre unas bayas magua, andano, aslac y aricoc y camine a una casa, entre y habia una ancianita, cordialmente le salude

-buenas señora, lamento las molestas, era para ver si podia prestarme unos cuantos ingredientes de cocina para cocinarle algo a mi pokemon-

-claro muchachita! todo lo que sea para una apuesta muchacha como tu-

agarre una licuadora y licue las bayas en ella, puse en un bol arina y algo de azucar, luego verti el jugo de bayas acidas y agrege un poco de limon, mezcle bastante y lo puse

en un molde, luego pedi el horno prestado y lo hornee, quedo un delicioso pastel de un color verde aguamarina cremoso, le eche lima rayado encima y lo servi todo en un plato, donde se lo pase a arcanine

-mira, quiero que comas esto, para que no tengas que comer siempre lo mismo, ademas, eres mi concentido despues de todo-

aunque se veia serio, note que le brillaron sus hermosos ojos

-nunca te dieron comida haci en el laboratorio-

arcanine nego con la cabeza

-que te daban de comer?-

el apunto a una bolsa de comida pokemon

-ohh... ya veo, aunque tenga los nutrientes, dudo que sea rico verdad?-

el nego de nuevo y le pego un gran morgisco a el pastel, le gusto tanto que se lo acabo de un solo bocado, lamiendose la cara para quitar los restos del delicioso pastel acido

-veo que alimento bien a su pokemon jovencita, pero que hay de usted?-

-no se preocupe, traje algo de comida-

saque 2 onigiris y me comi uno, vi como arcanine olfateaba el otro con curiosidad y sin preguntarme ni nada me lo arrebato y se lo comio

-hehe! si seras-

en eso ivamos a salir cuando 2 "pequeños" inconvenientes nos vinieron ensima, era de noche y estaba lloviendo

-le molesta si dormimos aqui?-

-no hay problema jovencita, tego un cuarto de sobra subiendo las escaleras-

-muchisimas gracias! le pago mañana el alquiler-

-no se preocupe, va de mi parte-

en esas arcanine y yo subimos la puerta, arcanine se lanzo a la cama y se acosto, yo simplemente sonrei, agarre una almohada y me eche al piso, arcanine me vio indiferente, pero luego hiso un pequeño campo y me vio de forma fria, aunque calida en el interior, y apunto a la cama, yo me acoste en el huequito pequeño que el dejo y finalmente, nos dormimos

* * *

hola a todos! aqui biniru-chan! bueno, aqui la parte uno este nuevo fic, porque amo los pokemones, son re-kawaii! arcanine es mi favorito, lo adoro! bueno, se le agradece los revews y los follows, denle love, pulgar arriba, reblogeo, retweet, me gusta, compartir, ect


	2. un nuevo compañero

Disclaimer: pokemon NO me pertenece! le pertenese a los genios de nintendo

* * *

**Capitulo 2: un nuevo compañero**

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con algo suave rodeando mi cuello, no sabia que era pero sin duda era agradable, asi que me relaje bastante y poco a poco abri los ojos. Cuando estaban completamente abiertos vi que arcanine me estaba abrazando del cuello mientras dormía, su cara era la misma, una fría y fresca, pero se veía bastante comodo, yo me sonroje bastante, ahoge un grito y en consecuencia me cai de la cama, soltándome de las patas de arcanine. El se levanto y me vio en el piso, giro los ojos y salto de la cama, volteo a verme sin expresión en el rostro y salió por la puerta como si nada, yo simplemente lo vi irse, despreocupado.

Llege abajo vuelta una nada, prácticamente barri el piso con mi cuerpo, sin contar que por un pelo de mew me caigo de las escaleras, definitivamente este no era mi dia. Llege abajo y me di cuenta que la dulce ancianita se había marchado, vi una nota en el congelador que desia: me fui a cuidar a mi nieto, les dejo lo suficientes suministros como para 5 dias, les quiere: la ancianita.

-Rayos! Es que acaso nunca dara su nombre- dije obiamente algo cansada, pues la curiosidad mato al skitty.

Sin embargo vi a arcanine algo furioso, el simplemente vio la nevera, yo entendí bien, arcanine estaba sufriendo de hambre. Abri la nevera y saque harina, iba a haver unos deliciosos pankakes para que arcanine se relamiera de lo deliciosos que quedaran, o si babe! El plan perfecto! Asi que saque un bowl y puse la harina, prendí la radio y sintonice una buena canción, de echo era de mis favoritas, por ende me puse a cantar:

-No importa cuan duro intente  
Tu continúas  
haciéndome a un lado  
Y yo no puedo romperlo  
No hay forma de hablarte  
Es tan triste que  
te estés marchando  
Toma tiempo creerlo  
Pero después que  
todo está dicho y hecho  
Tu vas a ser el solitario  
¿Tu crees en la vida  
después del amor?  
Puedo sentir algo  
dentro mío y decir  
Que realmente no creo  
que seas lo suficiente fuerte –

Mientras mesclaba la masa con leche, me di cuenta de que arcanine se me había quedado viendo todo el tiempo, moviendo la nariz y las orejas en forma de curiosidad, asi que le dije:

-esta canción se llama belive, la canta cher, una gran cantante, pero casi nadie la recuerda, aunque en su tiempo fue muy famosa- afirme risueña.

A arcanine paresia agradarle la canción puesto que su cola se movia un poco al ritmo de la canción, aunque su rostro segia igual de fresco y serio, si, era muy inexpresivo, sin embargo yo me apegaba cada ves mas a el, era mi principal y era bastante tierno, yo puse los pankakes a cocinar, el olor que salía era esplendido, yo inalaba fuerte, al parecer me estaban quedando bien, estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de algo importante… hasta que volvi a inhalar profundo y…

-LOS PANKAKES SE QUEMAN!- dije alarmada mientras apagaba el fogón y vi como mis pankakes se ponían negros como carbón, me desanime bastante.

-mejor… vamos a un restaurante ok?- dije con un aura de tristesa

-arcanine!- afirmo arcanine mientras veía con horror el pankake mientras este segia lanzando un humo negro.

Salimos de la casa caminando y viendo toda la ciudad, era muy bonita y llamativa, se veían entrenadores con pokemones caminando felices, llegamos a un restaurante llamado: the hungry blastoise, se veía a un blastoise comiendo una baya meloc muy grande, entramos y vimos mucha gente, entre ellos un entrenador de dragones ordenando algo junto a su flygon y su dragonite, nos sentamos en una mesa y nos atendió una linda lilligant.

-lilligant?- dijo ella mientras nos daba la carta y sacaba un lápiz y una libreta.

-arcanine- dijo arcanine mientras apuntaba un waffle de baya zafre con su nariz

-dale a mi amigo un waffle de baya zafre y a mi una dona de manzana-

-lilli!- afirmo lilligant mientras dejaba el pedido.

Arcanine y yo esperamos, yo veía a todos lados y encontraba pokemones y entrenadores comiendo felizmente y sonrientes, definitivamente el lugar debía ser delicioso para que fuera tan deleitable el aroma y tan bien decorado, daba cierto aire hogareño y bastante agradable.

Llego la comida tal y como la pedimos, sin embargo cuando llego me di cuenta de algo que era importante

-disculpa lilligant, podrías traernos algo de tomar?-

-lilligant?- pregunto ella

-hmm… para mi un jugo de maracuyá y para arcanine… que quieres tu?-

-arcanine- dijo arcanine apuntándome a mi

-creo que quiere lo mismo que yo-

En esa lilligant se fue dejando el pedido y atendiendo otros, arcanine empezó a tragar… literalmente, se comio todo rapidísimo, quedo con la cara repleta de migajas las cuales se quito lamiéndose el hocico, yo simplemente rei un poco.

Llegaron las bebidas y el resto paso calmado, arcanine se lo tomo de un sorbo y casi parte el vaso, yo me lo tome algo mas relajada y calmada, todo estuvo muy rico.

-bueno lilli, cuanto les debo?-

En eso lilligant nos paso la factura y…

-50 pokes?!-

-lilligant!- afirmo lilligant siendo recta y sertera

-hm… ni tan caro, la esperaba de 70-

afirme algo contenta de que saliera barato, puse el dinero en la mesa junto a la propina y me fui con arcanine, salimos de la tienda y caminamos un rato, pero de repente un pokemon salvaje nos detuvo…

-un…. UN C….UN CUBONE SHINY!- dije imprecionada, si encontrar un cubone era raro, encontrar uno shiny era tener mas suerte que el ganador de la lotería de magnetón.

-okay, arcanine usa rueda fuego!-

Pero envesde eso arcanine uso golpe cuerpo, a lo que el cubone respondió usando excavar, arcanine como hábil pokemon pego su hocico al piso y empezó a olfatear buscándolo, sin encontrarlo, cubone aprovecho que el arcanine estaba perdiéndole el rastro que salió del otro lado y uso fisura, arcanine trato de correr pero no lo logro, cubone se fue corriendo y arcanine se devilito.

Ya como no tenia pokebola, decidi usar una poción, devolviéndole sus pv.

-estas bien arcanine?-

-arcanine- dijo el afirmando con desinteres, como para salir del paso de mi pregunta

-rayos… era un cubone y para colmo shiny!- dije algo desanimada –pero bueno! Ya que pues! Si no se pudo no se pudo- afirme autoanimandome

Arcanine simplemente giro los ojos y empezó a caminar.

-HEY ESPERAME!- dije corriendo para segirle el paso.

Cuando lo alcanze vi a un entrenador el cual fue corriendo hacia mi

-hola! Te importaría una batalla pokemon? Te reto!-

-esta bien, pero me das 100 pokes-

-que sean 80-

-97-

-90-

-95 y es mi ultima oferta!-

-esta bien, ADELANTE A PELEAR!-

El chico saco de una sana ball un leafeon, yo estaba mas que convencida que seria pan comido, simple analizacion de medios, tipo planta es increíblemente débil ante el tipo fuego, por mas que se trate de revelar ante este concepto, agua siempre ganara a fuego, fuego siempre ganara a planta y planta siempre ganara a agua.

-bien arcanine usa colmillo ígneo!- dije lista para la batalla, para ganar, pero en lugar de eso arcanine uso doble filo, algo lo cual fue fuerte, pero no fulminante como seria un ataque del tipo fuego, leafeon uso desarme a lo que arcanine no quedo muy bien que digamos, sin embargo no fue tan afetado como creia

-DALE ARCANINE USA….- no termine de mencionar la frase cuando arcanine con colmillo ígneo acabo con el leafeon, al parecer por golpe critico

-me impreciona la habilidad de tu arcanine, pero le llego la hora de perder… VE JOLTEON!-

Yo simplemente me encarge de darle una baya aranga a mi arcanine, a lo que repuso sus energias el jolteon rival ataco primero con colmillo raro, arcanine trato de esquivarlo pero no logro lo inevitable, el ataque le dio en la pata derecha, arcanine uso furia, un ataque que fue fácilmente esquivado por el jolteon, algo lo cual me pareció increíble, puesto que a pesar de que jolteon es tipo trueno, puesto que la velocidad de arcanine es inmensa y el ataque furia requiere de esta, sin embargo jolteon no tiro las cartas solo ahí, se lanzo a arcanine y uso chizpaso, para colmo arcanine quedo paralizado, lo que jolteon aprovecho para usar doble patada, pin misil y ataque rapido, pero arcanine se libro del paralizis e inclusive con la desventaja de vida que tenia se veía una decisión y concentración saliendo por sus ojos, además de las ganas de luchar que ase bastante tiempo tenia arcanine, usando ascuas y colmillo ígneo logro dejar en estado de quemaduras a jolteon, este mismo empezó a rodear a arcanine mientras corria a grandes velocidades , sin embargo arcanine salto dentro del circulo y empezó a corretear a jolteon, en casi nada agarro a jolteon de la cola y lo obligo a frenar, jolteon no solo se veía agotado, sino que también muy débil, hasi que arcanine uso una llamarada y jolteon trato de esquivarlo, pero al estar tan cansado no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la llamarada lo debilito, el entrenador enemigo me miro indignado y dijo:

-disculpa, no tengo esa cantidad de dinero, en ves de eso ten- el entrenador me puso en la mano una ocaso ball,

yo la vi confundida, osea, una peleota donde arcanine demostró ser mejor que un jolteon y un leafeon y en donde casi lo debilitan para que me diera una ocaso ball, la cual podía conseguir por 30 pokes en la tienda de la esquina!

-emm… gracias….-

-tiene un pokemon adentro, es recién capturado asi que te creerá su entrenador, nos vemos luego-

Y se fue corriendo con su jolteon en su pokeball directito a un centro pokemon, yo también iba a ir con mi arcanine para que se recuperara, fuimos caminando a el centro pokemon, en la puerta decidi ver cuar era el pokemon que el entrenador me dio y ver si necesitaba entrar al centro pokemon por si estaba muy herido, lanze la ocasoball de donde salió unas sombras y luego se vio una figura cuadrupeda negra, abrió los ojos y lo vi que era un umbreon, el umbreon me vio y se me lanzo ensima, esperaba que me atacara y arcanine se interpuso, pero umbreon lo esquivo y se lanzo ensima de mi dándome un abrazo

-hehehe, que pokemon tan amigable- dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Arcanine solo se quedo parado viendo de forma fulminante a umbreon , luego entro al centro pokemon sin decirnos nada, entonces baje a umbreon, corri y lo abraze, vi como el se sonrojaba un poco lo cual me dio algo de ternura.

-tranquilo arcanine, tu siempre seras mi preferido- dije sonriente

El puso cara indiferente aunque luego de caminar mas adelante lo sentí suspirar con una muy muuuy pequeña sonrisa, umbreon solo rio un poco y me vio, me dio un golpesito amistoso y dijo:

-umbreon!- y señalo a arcanine, luego hiso un corazón con su pata.

-que? Hahaha si claro umbreon, yo lo quiero bastante es mi principal-

Umbreon solo se dio un facepalm y sigio a arcanine, yo no entendí por que eso ultimo y los seguí, en eso llego una enfermera y nos saludo a los 3.

-bienvenidos al centro pokemon! Que se le puede ofrecer?- dijo ella.

A su lado se veía un chansey con gorrito de enfermera, yo simplemente respondi

-necesito que curen a mi arcanine-

-pero que cosita mas linda!- dijo la enfermera hacercandose a arcanine, el cual le gruño

-bueno bueno ya entendí, chansey porfavor cuidalo tu- dijo la enfermera con una gotita de sudor bajando por su frente.

-chanseey!- dijo mientras se hacercaba a arcanine y este solamente la seguía de mala gana mientras lo acostaban en una camilla y le hacia revisión.

-hm… chanseeeey!- dijo entregándonos una nota que decía: tiene varias heridas y va a ser de noche, le tocara quedarse esta noche aquí.

En eso umbreon se despidió de arcanine y yo tambien, arcanine trato de segirnos pero al parecer el cansancio y las heridas no le permitían avanzar bien, yo me hacerque, lo abraze y le dije:

-te veo mañana arcanine, cuidate y se bueno-

En eso lleve a umbreon a la casa en donde al parecer quiso dormir en el piso, yo lo nege y ya como la cama de la ancianita cabíamos ambos, lo subi y dormimos juntos.

* * *

bueenas! lamento la tardansa, pero fue que no sabia que pokemon agregar al equipo y como optenerlo, asi que decidi que se obtendria al estilo pokiman, peleando! espero que les guste esta parte 2, se viene pronto la 3ra


	3. Sentimientos extraños

disclaimer que nadie lee ya como es algo obvio: pokemon NO me pertenese (mundo cruel Q.Q) le pertenese a los genios de nintendo

* * *

**Capitulo 3: sentimientos extraños**

al dia siguiente me levante con un espiritu suave y apasible...

-CIERREN LA VENTANA CARAJO!- ok... no tan suave y apasible, la persiana estaba abierta y umbreon se levanto de un golpe

-oh... perdona umbreon, es que la persiana... ya sabes-

umbreon afirmo con la cabeza para luego bostesar y levantarse de la cama, con sus patitas froto sus ojos y se estiro

-ya vamos por arcanine, que tengo hambre- dije caminando hacia el baño

entre al baño, puse el agua caliente y empeze a bañarme en la tina ((N/A: no se les ocurra pensarlo mucho pervertidos .)) me relaje bastante, sali de la tina y me seque pero de repente en mi mente empezo a apareser arcanine, me sonroje bastante y me eche agua en la cara, no sabia a que se debia su aparicion en mi mente de repente

-cerebro, si es otra trolleada tuya, jodete- dije lo mas seria posible, puesto que mi cerebro ya era muy troll, olvidandome los temas de la escuela pokemon y cosas asi, sali del baño y umbreon se tapo los ojos con las patas

-umbreon, sal del cuarto mientras me cambio porfavor-

umbreon salio sin ningun problema y yo cerre la puerta, me puse la ropa, una camisa azul manga corta y unos shorts, unos tennis deportivos negros con rojo, me peine como siempre, agarre un pequeño bolso que tenia y meti mi billetera y un pokepeluche de skitty, sali pateando la puerta

-vamos umbreon! a por arcanine!-

salimos ambos corriendo, el dia estaba calentando bastante, fuimos corriendo a el hospital pokemon, donde abrimos la puerta, adentro habia aire acondisionado, asi que umbreon y yo paramos a descansar un rato, no fue mucha la distancia pero ya saben, el calor vuelve todo 50% mas dificil, entramos y todo estaba calmado, caminamos sin mucho afan, veiamos a las enfermeras curando a los pokemon y los chansey ayudandolas, algo lo cual jamas entendi es porque todas las enfermeras son iguales, bueno, unas son mas altas, otras mas morenitas, otras mas gorditas, pero todas tenian el mismo color de ojos, mismo peinado y mismo tono de vos, el caso, buscamos a arcanine por todos lados, hasta que nos cansamos y umbreon le pregunto a un chansey

-umbreon?-

-chansey!- dijo empezandonos a guiar, llegamos a una sala, sala 47 donde estaba arcanine dormido, se veia tan tierno y adorable

-se porto mejor de lo que esperaba...- dije sonriendo, pero la enfermera me vio y con una sonrisa dijo

-claro, luego de la pastilla tranquilisante-

-luego de que?- pregunte

-bueno... arcanine se puso rudo y trato de uir varias veces, mordia a todo quien lo tocara y cosas asi, pero le dimos una pastilla tranquilizante y se pudo dormir-

umbreon se subio a la camilla y trato de levantar a arcanine con el hocico, pokeandolo suavemente

-mejor le dan un despertar y ya- dijo la enfermera con una gotita de sudor saliendo de su frente, rosiando un despertar en el, a lo que arcanine abrio suavemente sus ojos, se levanto de forma pesada, sobandose la cien y parandose con algo de dificultad, viendo con desprecio a la enfermera y su chansey

-hola arcanine!- dije abrazandolo, el solo me vio de la forma fria y volteo a gruñirle a la enfermera, esta se asusto y se limito a decir

-tengan buen dia...-

yo me despedi, umbreon movio la pata en señal de adios y arcanine solo se puso a mi lado y camino. salimos de el hospital y umbreon camino al otro lado, arcanine vio atras de una forma agresiva, esta ves no tenia su tipica mirada seria y helada sino que tenia una mirada enojada y furiosa, no paso desapersivida por mi y le pregunte:

-ocurre algo arcanine?-

el solo solto un poco de aire por la nariz y nego con la cabeza, se calmo al rato y volvio a su cara seria, sin embargo lo sentia un poco mas apegado a mi (creo que es solo mi impresion, si eso es...)

-y bien chicos, que quieren comer?- dije

-arcanine-

-umbreon!-

-oh.. cierto, no entiendo su lenguaje... bueno, vamos a una plasoleta de comidas y ya- afirme -cada uno pide lo que quiere, vale?-

umbreon afirmo relamiendose los labios, arcanine solo afirmo con cara de desinteres.

fuimos caminando a la plasoleta mas sercana, "hydreigon's snacks", un nombre raro para una plasoleta pero que se le puede hacer? la plasoleta era bastante linda, cada restaurante formaba un circulo y adentro las sillas, umbreon se veia mas feliz que maguiber en homecenter y arcanine segia indiferente, yo tenia mucha hambre asi que estaba afanada, decidi comerme un ramen

-buenas, en que le puedo ayudar?-

-un ramen porfavor-

-son 50 pokes-

page lo necesario y luego fui por el pedido de ellos dos

-bien chicos, que quieren?- pregunte

arcanine se quedo viendo una tienda de carnes y umbreon una tienda vegetariana

-vale vale, ya les compro-

fuimos primero a comprar la comida de arcanine, quien pidio costillas, luego fuimos a la de umbreon que pidio una ensalada de maiz con zanaoria y lechuga.

nos sentamos en una mesa de 4 personas a esperar, umbreon empezo a jugar con el pokepeluche y arcanine simplemente espero.

la comida no tardo mucho en llegar, arcanine comia normal, umbreon practicamente se tragaba la ensalada y yo comia mi ramen rapidamente, admitamoslo, el hambre convierte en una bestia a cualquiera.

umbreon fue el primero en acabar, de paso me robo un poco de ramen (el muy desgraciado! -) luego fui yo (con ayuda de umbreon), arcanine no dejo ni los huesos, que puedo decir? el chico es muela brava

-les gusto?- pregunte con una enorme sonrisa

umbreon afirmo feliz, arcanine me boto un palillo el cual reboto en mi frente

-t...tomare eso como un si- dije suspirando.

salimos de la plasoleta bastante felices (creo que arcanine estaba feliz...), decidi entrenar a mis pokemon asi que con una gran sonrisa en mis labios camine buscando a algunos, umbreon y arcanine me seguian, de repente de la nada salio un mightyena y ataco a umbreon de espaldas y lo lanzo lejos por lo que no lo vi, umbreon trato de advertirme que mightyena hiba a atacarme pero cuando voltee este ya se habia lanzado hacia mi, asusta me cubri la cara pero al ver que no me pasaba nada baje las manos y vi a arcanine mordiendo en el lomo a mightyena, en sus ojos se veia una ira enorme hacia el... no se porque, mightyena trato de levantarse pero al minimo movimiento arcanine puso su pata en el cuello de el impidiendole moverse, amenazo a mightyena mostrando sus afilados dientes de los cuales salian llamas, mightyena vio directamente a los ojos a arcanine el cual estaba aprovechando su habilidad intimidacion, mightyena se asusto y lanzo un pequeño chirrido, arcanine levanto la pata a lo que mightyena salio pitado a velocidad de ferrari mientras seguia dando pequeños quejidos

-arcanine.. tu... me... me salvaste- dije llorando de felicidad al ver que no se encontraba herido y de el valiente acto que habia echo por mi.

arcanine solo me vio, nada mas... con sus hermosos ojos, yo lo abraze fuerte y solte una enorme sonrisa, el solo continuo viendome y yo le bese la mejilla. note como arcanine se sonrojaba bastante, estaba rojo como tomate, el se despego del abrazo y siguio caminando, alcanze a ver como el ponia una pata en su pecho y suspiraba, yo fui por umbreon el cual al parecer no tenia ningun daño

-estas bien?- le pregunte

-UMBREON!- afirmo pasandose la pata derecha por la nariz en una pose algo graciosa.

corrimos para alcanzar a arcanine, umbreon lo vio y le sonrio, arcanine solo le devolvio la mirada y lo ignoro, yo solo solte una risita.

llegamos a la casa, la ancianita seguia de viaje asi que la casa era nuestra mientras tanto, apenas eran las 3:00pm asi que no teniamos afan por que comer, busque entre mi mochila y saque una nintendo DS, me fui al cuarto y les sonrei a ambos.

-voy a jugar un rato, diviertansen entre ustedes- puse el pokemuñeco de skitti y una pelota y me fui a jugar

**POV Arcanine:**

vi como cata se hiba a el cuarto, tome la pelota y la movi un poco.

-...etto, como te va?- dijo umbreon jugando con el peluche.

(umbreon y yo casi no hablabamos, pero el es mi compañero y debo ser bueno con el, no es bueno ganarse rivales, ademas, necesitaba alguien a quien decirle como me sentia ultimamente...)

-...- me limite a verlo -bien-

-que opinas de cata?- dijo el con su clasica sonrisa risueña

-...- no supe que responder

-oh... entiendo-

se quedo callado por unos 10 minutos, el ambiente se sentia incomodo, pero silencioso tal y como me gustaba luego de esos 10 GLORIOSOS minutos decidi hablar

-somos compañeros, no?-

-sip!- dijo mordiendole una oreja el peluche

-y, los compañeros se tienen confianza, verdad?-

-exactimundo!-

-entonses, confio en que guardaras un secreto?-

-tan confiado como que soy una evolucion de eevee!- solto una risa corta -porque? quieres decirme algo?-

-bueno... es que ultimamente no se que me pasa...- dije viendo al piso, mi mirada cambio de seria a algo timida, algo lo cual nunca paso en mi, creo que era porque estaba hablando de un mis pensamientos y mis emociones, algo lo cual NUNCA hise

-y eso? pasa algo malo?-

-no es eso... o bueno no se...-

-anda! dilo con confianza!-

-bueno... es que me e sentido, extraño-

-porque? que pasa? te duele algo o algo haci?-

-no es eso... es que... me e sentido bastante... nervioso, feliz, apenado, agradable. e sentido que mi corazon late mucho mas rapido, como si se quisiera salir de mi pecho, mi cara se torna de un color rojo, siento que en mi estomago esta la mismisima batalla entre kyogre y groudon, pero es una sensacion calida... relajante- sentia como mi corazon se haceleraba de nuevo, estaba algo nervioso por decir todo eso.

-hmm...- se puso su pata bajo la quijada tipica pocicion de "estoy pensando, pero no puedo pensar como la gente normal sino que tengo que poner una pose para que todos se enteren que ando pensando" -cuando, con que o con quien te pasa eso?-

-...normalmente es cuando estoy al lado de cata, siempre que camino a su lado me siento agradable, calido, mi corazon empieza a correr usando ataque rapido y la batalla de territorios ocurre en mi estomago-

-aja, cuando mas?-

-en el hospital, cuando pense en ella, en sus hermosos ojos cafes, en su largo y suave cabello, en su olor que me embriaga, en su delicada piel, en su enorme sonrisa, en su gran actitud positiva y risueña- no sabia porque decia todo eso, pero al hacerlo me sonroje bastante, me deje llevar por los recuerdos y luego de eso suspire perdido, primera ves en la que actuava haci, y es que segui la corriente de la conversacion sin siquiera darme cuenta en esos momentos, sin embargo mi mirada no perdia su toque de seriedad -soltaba un largo suspiro, mi corazon se aceleraba, mis mejillas se sonrojaban notoriamente, ponia una pata en mi pecho, movia de un lado a otro la cola y mi miraba se perdia, bajaba un poco las orejas y...- me di cuenta que tenia una sonrisa de la nada -actuaba como idiota-

-bueno, creo que estas enamorado~-

-enamo...rado?-

-asi es! el amor es algo increible! es querer una persona a tal punto de querer estar con ella por siempre, a su lado disfrutando de todo los momentos que pasan juntos, la neta del planeta es cuando el amor es correspondido, aahh~- umbreon solto un suspiro y continuo hablando con pociciones sobreactuadas -ambas almas amandose uno a otro, queriendose cada dia mas y- el puso sus patas en su pecho de tal forma que formaran la figura de un corazon, yo lo interrumpi.

-eso fue la cosa mas homosexual que e visto- dije con mi tipica mirada

su cara paso de :D a D: y se sento, aclaro su garganta y se tomo las cosas enserio (alfin .)

-el amor es un gran sentimiento, ocurre con una persona a la que le tienes mucho afecto-

-no seas tonto! no puedo estar enamorado!-

-porque no?-

-porque simplemente va en contra de mis principios!-

-es natural estar enamorado amigo- dijo dandome unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda a lo que yo respondi con una mirada asesina, el paro algo asustado

-no hay nada de malo en eso, de echo es bueno-

-yo no pienso enamorarme-

el solo suspiro y abrazo a el muñeco, luego empezo a morderlo

-cuando te des cuenta de que estas enamorado y necesites de mis consejos, solo dimelo arcany-

-no me digas asi-

-ok ok... ppss calmado- dijo el con una gotita de sudor bajando de su frente.

ambos nos dirigimos al cuarto de cata a ver que rayos estaba haciendo

**Fin POV Arcanine.**

que podia decir? acaso habia algo mejor que poder jugar en la DS con paz y tranquilidad asegurandome de que todo este bien? bueno eso no paso

-sigo perdiendo!-

revise el relog y vi la hora: 6:00pm, mejor salir ya si queriamos comer a la hora indicada, me puse mi gorra y mis zapatos, guarde la DS y sali a ver a los chicos, raramente cuando arcanine me vio se sonrojo un poco, supuse que era mi imaginacion puesto que su exprecion seguia intacta, vi a umbreon quien me saludo moviendo la pata de izquierda a derecha.

-bueno chicos, si queremos comer ya debemos andar a buen paso, que dicen?-

umbreon salto rapidamente y puso su pata en su frente como si fuera un militar, arcanine solamente se levanto

-pues vamos!- señale al cielo en pose victoriosa y decidida y sali de la casa junto a mis dos queridos pokemon.

el camino fue largo, unas 2 horas aproximadamente, ya estabamos bastante agotados asi que entramos a un pequeño restaurante y nos comimos una picada.

luego de reponer energias fuimos camino a casa, el camino estaves fue mas corto, hora y media aproximadamente, llegamos a casa y umbreon se echo a la cama y callo como una piedra, pero cuando yo me hiba a dormir arcanine me detuvo de la manga.

-pasa algo arcanine?-

-arca...nine?- dijo bastante nervioso, al no entenderle decidi buscar mi pokedex, la saque y active el sistema de traduccion pokemon/español.

-ahora si arcanine, que me querias decir?-

-"podemos hablar un momento... a solas?"-

-claro que podemos!-

salimos de la casa y arcanine se recosto mirando a las estrellas, yo me recoste a su lado con la pokedex en medio de ambos

-bien, que me querias decir?-

-"bueno... es que ultimamente mee sentido extraño..."-

-continua-

-"y bueno, creo que es por ti?"-

-tan mal te caigo?-dije con los ojos aguados, el me acarisio la mejilla y suavemente dijo

-"cata... creo que tu..."-

* * *

hahahaha! quieren saber que pasa? pues se esperan! xD! nah, el proximo cap ya lo tengo pensado asi que no tardara tanto, espero que este les sea de vuestro agrado y ojalata dejen su review porque eso me ayuda a saber que me quieren (?)


End file.
